Hangover
by USAlfredHero
Summary: Our favorite hero wakes up one morning to the Brit on his couch with a ghastly hangover. Rated T for language and fluff.. ... and other things. .
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday. Greaaat. Alfred was getting ready to head out the door and do some shopping with Matthew, when he heard a familiar voice ring though his head.

"Allllfieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

The American blushed at the nickname, as always. But when he turned around, he realized... the Brit was whining. WHINING. He only does that on two rare occasions! Either one, he was drunk and wanted sex, or two, he had a hangover from the night before being drunk and having sex.

He turned around, and saw the poor thing. He was curled up in a ball, knees to his chest, clutching a bucket.

He ran over, falling to his knees at the horrible sight.

"I told you not to drink so much... You knew this was going to happen!" He stroked the Brit's hair gently.

"Idiot! You know you have to hide it somewhere where I can't reach it BEFORE I drink too much...!" He continued to shake, then fell into the American's arms.

He held him there and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry... I'll do that next time..."

Arthur put his face into Alfred's neck, and just sat there for a moment, feeling like all was well. Until his stomach made an extremely unpleasant noise.

"Geez, Artie! We're you eating rocks or something?!"

"I... I don't remember..."

Alfred held him close, and picked him up bridal style.

"I'll cancel my plans with Mattie. I gotta take care of you."

"Alfie... It's alri-" He held his stomach and squeaked from the pain.

"No. I'm staying with you." He gently kissed his forehead, setting him down on his bed. He pulled the blankets over him, then walked over to the door.

"I'll be right back, I gotta call Mattie." He said, smiling, as he quietly shut the door and trotted down the stairs.

Arthur's sorrowful look turned into a devilish smirk.

"...Heheh, I feel bad about Matthew, but this is the best plan yet! An entire day with Alfie, all to myself... Hah. I just gotta keep a straight face, and tonight will be perfect~!"

**_WAZZAP, PEEPS?! ahahaha, FREAKIN ENGLAND! You evil little SQUIRREL! xD_**

**_Sooooooooooooooooooo yeah this isnt my best fanficiton. i forgot how to get into my other account, so i made a new one. I NEVER FINISHED MY FANFICTION, *SOB* it was called "Happy New Year." I think my pen name was "FlyingMintHamburger" or something. ANNNYWAYS i hope you enjoy this one~ It's not done yet, butttt IT WILL BE SOOON~ I'll update whenever i can, my little alpaca babies~_**

**_baaaaaaaaaaiiii~!1 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mattie?"

"Oh! *crashing noise*"

"Mattie?!"

"_Ugh... Sorry Kuma..._"

"Ahaha, did you drop the phone?"

"Y-yeah... It's alright, I just tripped on Kumajiro... _Are you okay? ... watch where you're going..."_

"..."

"Sorry Alfred... What's up? Do you want to go early?"

"Kiiinda... Well, Artie's got a hangover, so I gotta stay here and help him out... I'm sorry dude."

"Oh! It's alright, It's alright! Take care of him!"

"You're so cool, man! Thanks! We can go next weekend, I promise!"

"... okay!"

"Bye! Thanks, man! I'll call you later or something!"

"Okay! bye!"

*beep*

Alfred walked into the kitchen, filled a kettle up with water, and put it on the stove. He waited until it was about to squeal, then poured the scalding water into a teapot, and made some chamomile.

He trotted up the stairs, spilling some on his shirt, and went into Arthur's room. He was in the same spot, curled into a ball. Shaking, trembling, with tears in his delicate eyes on the verge of overflowing onto his porcelain white cheeks. His hair was that perfect disheveled mess that only looked good on him. Sweat trickled down his chest under his wife-beater, which was one of those strange things that turned Alfred on. Looking down at the helpless Brit made him want to snuggle him all over the place, and he almost exploded on the spot. Arthur looked up at him, looking as though he would cry. When those striking green eyes made contact with his, he just wanted to scream. But he knew that he was sick, and that he didn't want to deal with any of his crazy shit right now.

The second Arthur heard Alfred trot up those stairs he crawled back into his sick-person position and tried to put on his best act. When he looked up from under the blanket, he just wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him _everywhere._ He made him tea. _He made him tea. _He felt his face get hot, and he knew how red it could get. He tried to cover it up by forcing tears to drop down his face.

Alfred saw this, and immediately put down the tray. He sat down on the bed next to Arthur and held the Brit's face in his hands.

"Artie... Does it hurt? Please don't cry... I'll make it better..."

"..." The Brit hugged the American, feeling extremely guilty he worried him so much. But he had to enjoy this... But maybe if he eventually told him, he would _punish him_ for playing such a nasty trick.

"I'm okay... Don't worry..." He began to tremble.

"You're shaking! You're not okay!" He pressed his head to Arthur's forehead.

Because he was blushing and because it was so hot under the blanket, it felt like he had a thousand degrees in his head.

"Artie! You're burning up! Lay down, drink this! Now now now now now now NOW NOW!"

He gave him the cup, and Arthur immediately drank the whole thing down. He didn't want to admit it, but Alfred really could make a better cup of tea then he ever could. He knew exactly how he liked it.

"It's... really good..."

"OMGTHANKS, NOW DRINK IT."

"..."

"I'm sorryyy! I'm just reallly worried about you..."

Arthur felt himself blush.

"Wanna watch a movie?!" Alfred asked, smiling the biggest smile he could.

"...That depends. What movie...?"

"Hmmmm... _Strange Wilderness_?"

"We watched that six times this past week."

"Oh... yeah." The American sighed.

"How about _Orphan_?"

"OOOH I HAVENT SEEN THAT ONE IN FOREVER!"

"I guess we'll watch that one..." The Brit smiled shakily, blushing slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred clung for dear life to Arthur, as they watched the night quickly pass on the television. They were watching _Paranormal Activity. _Alfred had refused to watch this movie several times before, but today seemed like the perfect opportunity to just go through with it. Outside, since they had watched several other movies before this one, the sky shone a deep shade of blue. It was almost 6:00, an absolutely beautiful time in England.

Arthur was loving every bit of this attention he was getting from Alfred, but he didn't let his true emotions show. Not like he normally would in this situation.

"A...Alfie..." He blushed, and he knew Alfred could see it.

"H...huh? Wh-what's up...?"

Arthur stroked the American's head, and turned off the television.

Alfred sighed. "Thank you... I was soooo close to just asking you if I could do tha-"

Before Alfred could finish, the Brit pressed his lips against the American's.

At first, Alfred was shocked, but then melted into the kiss, and eventually pushed Arthur onto his back and started kissing his neck, leaving a red mark.

Arthur giggled, making Alfred blush slightly.

They continued to kiss each other, lips, ears, neck, chest... Alfred felt something cold stroke his face as he kissed the Brit.

He looked up, only to see tears streaming down Arthur's face.

"Artie! Why are you crying?! Did I hurt you?!" He sat up, adjusting so the Brit was sitting in his lap.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! Don't be, why would you be?!"

"I never had a hangover... I was never sick... It was an act so I could keep you for a day... I'm sorry..."

"...BAHAHAHAHAHHAA! ARTIE, THAT'S PRICELESS! OH MY GOD, YOU ACTUALLY TRICKED ME~!"

This reaction only brought Arthur to cry more, except he was laughing as the tears came down.

Alfred pulled Arthur into another kiss, this time shoving his tongue into his mouth, making him squeak.

"Heehee... You're so cute..." Alfred hugged him gently.

"Oh, and I'm totally getting you back. I'll have to punish you..." Alfred smirked, turning off the light.

_**hey peeeeeps~ idk if i should add a crap load of smut here, or just leave it like this. hhmmmmmm. review what you think i should do~! 3 I LOVE YOU WHOEVER FOLLOWED THIS. really. U AWESOME!**_


End file.
